Never Waste a Second Chance
by MoreRoses
Summary: Callista's life is happy and content but when she crashes a party in the wizard world and learns some truths about her past long forgotten, she goes on an adventure to find out who she is and what happened in her last life. Draco/OC/Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1

"How depressing it all is." I mumbled quietly, as I looked down upon the dark depressing streets of Diagon alley from my delicate perch atop a quaint little ice cream shop, UN seen by mortal eyes.

"Poor creatures they all are, but there really isn't much you can do. Free will is quite an unstable gift, why Zeus granted it to mortals is beyond me." said a musical voice to my side.

I looked behind me to see the most beautiful woman in existence, or so it was said in many of her temples and in writings of her. Her long blonde hair blew in the wind, never once frizzing or getting in her face, as though controlled by her will. Which truthfully, wouldn't surprise me at all if it was.

"Aphrodite, if they didn't have free will, then my job wouldn't be nearly as entertaining. If all I had to do was snap my fingers and tell them to stop quarrelling like snotty children then there would be no fun in it." I said with a sly smile.

I looked back down and crossed my legs, leaning over to watch a small group of mortals in black cloaks hurry down the street. I twirled a strand of my chocolate brown hair and watched curiously through even darker brown eyes as one of the younger ones paused in front of a booth selling cheap amulets of protection.

The bitter cold air whipped around the streets, knocking over piles of leaves and picking up papers. A small flyer flew up, and into Aphrodite's delicate grasp. Most of the gods and goddesses had small amounts of power over certain elements, but I on the other hand, was only a demi goddess. She giggles at whatever was written while I observed and looked down annoyed when the wind lifted up my dark purple robe of silk, exposing my legs. The cold didn't make me cold, but for some reason, habit I suppose, I despised it. I had many strange habits, and I was plagued by strange dreams through somebody else's eyes.

"I'm bored Callista, I'm going to go back to Olympus, when you feel like joining me, ill be with the muses." And with that, a warm wind blew and when I turned, she was no where to be seen.

I sighed, and jumped down from my perch onto the streets, and followed after the group of wizards, who had caught my attention. One turned and looked around, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of familiarity when I stared at his face. Then it dawned on me, "ah, the chosen one! So this is the boy who will restore the balance, a little scrawny though, but I suppose he will do." I quickened my pace, making good use of the invisibility charm Apollo gave to me at our union ceremony.

Being a demi goddess in a world of all powerful beings could be quite sucky. Sure, there was the immortality and the title of keeper of balance, but that was pretty much it. I could manipulate events, shape shift, and was immortal. I didn't have the great beauty that inspires artists to create masterpieces, or poets to write enchanting lyrics. No, I was weak, and had to rely on Apollo and his magic's. He had given stones for protection, potions for healing, but it was all him. Without Apollo, I was powerless, and he knew that.

But back to the present, one can't sit around in dreamland all day.

I followed the chosen one, or, Harry as he was called in the mortal world, as he traveled with his companions. Beside him at all times was a stringy boy he kept calling Ron, and a curly haired girl I believe they called Hermione. They were interesting to observe, and it appeared as though the Hermione girl was like a mother to them, although she and Ron had a strange connection. I wasn't sure what they were to each other, but on the short walk to the joke shop they had argued over at least five different subjects, Hermione outsmarting him every time. I looked into the store, and saw it was dangerously crowded. Sure I was invisible, but I was still solid, I ran to the side of the shop and concentrated on an image in my mind. When I opened my eyes I looked around for something reflective and found a puddle. I looked and saw my long brown hair was now dirty blonde and in a braid, my eyes were green, and I was tall and lithe. I smiled and removed my invisibility charm as I walked out from the side of the shop, remembering one detail.

"My outfit!" I cried out and quickly turned around and ran to the alley, just as the group turned to see what the noise was. I quickly changed into a knee length soft black skirt, small heels and thin form fitting green sweater with a white cami underneath. I also decided to go with a pair of no rimmed glasses, just to experiment, and walked confidently out onto the sidewalk, and into the store.

I looked around at all the colors and textures, fascinated at how these mortals could entertain themselves without vast riches, all powerful gifts and secrets. The whole place had a feeling of good times and laughter, which could be explained by all the laughing children and these, gags. I was confused at first until I watched as a small boy took a sample bottle and sprayed it on what I'm guessing was his brother. The little boys head grew into what looked like a balloon.

"Can I help you, and can I say I really hope I can." I heard a humor filled voice say from behind me.

I turned around and saw a tall red head, with grey-ish blue-ish eyes staring down at me. While my new form was quite tall, it was no match.

"Um, well I was just looking." I said flustered as I reached up and started tugging lightly on my hair looking around nervously. I didn't do well when I was alone, it's why I always had somebody with me. Most of the time anyways.

"Well then, how about I show you some of our most popular gags."

"Sounds good to me." I said with a smile, strangely comfortable with this new stranger. When it dawned on me that he said, "Our most popular."

He must be one of the owners of this place! Interesting.

"So what's your name?" he asked as he led us towards the back of the shop.

"Callista." I said absentmindedly. "And yours?" I asked as I looked up from a colorful display of magic quills.

He stopped, and spun on his heels with his hand over his heart.

"I am the great Fred Weasley, at your service Callista." He said with a wink as he bowed.

I laughed loudly and bowed back, while smiling like a fool I'm sure.

"You seem very familiar, did you go to Hogwarts?" he asked while looking me over curiously.

"No, I'm not from here actually." I said, quickly trying to remember the story I used on all my ventures to the mortal world.

"Oh, who are you visiting? A boyfriend by any chance?"

"No, a friend of mine in London, she's a muggle so when I come to see her I try and visit Diagon alley when I can." I said effortlessly. I was quite proud of this tale, it was a good one. Since she was a muggle, if I had to name a name I wouldn't give the name of somebody anyone knew, and since they were only a friend, they wouldn't come up in conversation as much as they would if they were family. Quite genius if I do say so myself.

A cuckoo clock on the opposite wall then chirped and I saw that it was nearing eight o clock.

"Oh dear, it seems I'm going to be late. I'm sorry to have to cut this short, ill see you next time I'm here!" I exclaimed as I hurried out the shop, as I heard him come after me.

"Wait!" I heard him say.

I stopped and looked at him questioningly.

"My brother is getting married next weekend, stop by if you can."

"Ill try." I said with a smile. And with that I hurried back to the ice cream place, ran behind it and changed back, quite out of breathe.

"Ah, Callista, there you are. I was wondering if you had forgotten me." Apollo said with a wink as he strode over and embraced me lightly.

"How could I possibly forget you? You're my ride." I said with a laugh.

"True true." He replied. And with that we were closed in a bright light that made me squeeze my eyes close until it disappeared and we found ourselves in a beautiful tree grove. The place of my birth, or, re-birth as I should say.

The warm humid grove was surprisingly quiet, no nymphs giggling in nearby groups, the swans that normally occupied the pond in the center were gone, and the wind even seemed absent, and wasn't causing the great willow branches to sway and dance. I walked to the willow and sat down, curling my legs beneath me and plucked a small daisy from the ground.

When I say re-birth, it's more like a metaphor. I was simply created, and the past lives of whatever it was I was created from is also my past life. So basically, I was born again. Why? I have no idea, Apollo says it was to fill the loneliness in his heart, but he can't be to lonely. All the other goddesses and even some of the nymphs nearly throw themselves at him. But, as my creator I can't bare ill will towards him for long

I heard the grass crunch beneath somebody's feet and looked up into the longing eyes of Apollo.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you're pensive?" he questioned, kneeling down and cupping my chin in his hand.

"Yes, about a thousand times." I said grinning, reached up and running my fingers through his hair, and pulled him close.

That night, as I lay in Apollo's arms, the face of that boy I met kept running through my mind. He seemed vaguely familiar, and the look in his eyes as I walked away was equally locked into my subconscious. Perhaps I could find out more in the morning about this.

The wind blew and I curled up closer to Apollo, looking around for my dress since the night was getting chilly and there was nothing separating me from the cold air of this summer night under the stars.

FREDS POV

"So who was that girl you were talking to today?" George asked as he sprawled himself across the sofa in our stylish flat.

"She said her name is Callista, she's visiting a muggle friend. I invited her to the wedding." I said with a smile, as I looked out the window.

"Hope she can apparate, muggle fireplaces aren't hooked up to the floo network." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Shit!" I yelled and quickly slid off the top of the chair I had been on.

"Bloody hell man, what's wrong with you?" George said as he popped upright and stared at me on the floor.

"I forgot to tell her where it is." I mumbled angrily and smacked myself on the knee.

"Oh well, maybe you'll see her again." George said absentmindedly.

"I hope so." I said quietly, looking out at the moon. There was something about her that I just couldn't get off my mind, and I needed to know more about her.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE PUT A LOT OF WORK INTO THIS STORY UP TO THIS POINT, AND I NEED YOUR HELP TO WRITE THIS! LET ME KNOW WHAT U LIKE, WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF, AND IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR A CHAPTER, LET ME KNOW! PLUS, IT JUST REALLY HELPS ME TO STAY MOTIVATED. SO PLEASE, REVIEW, IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to the smell of cinnamon and a bright light. I brought my hand up to my face and squinted at the scenery. I still heard no nymphs, but shrugged it off. The grove of Apollo was very large; it could be they simply wandered off to another area in one of their little games.

I slipped out of Apollo's grasp and wandered over to a smaller tree nearby. It had a small secret compartment that only those who knew of it could open. I pried it open, and there inside was a sea of brightly colored fabrics. I pulled out an emerald green one, and put it on. It went to my knees and was one shouldered. It wasn't one of my favorites, but it made things easy to move around. I walked over to the pond and sat down, instantly greeted by the swans who must have returned during the night.

I was consumed with guilt over thoughts that had plagued my mind the other day. How dare I harbor anger towards Apollo. I had things quite easy. I had freedom, I had immortality, and I was even permitted access to the mortal world. Apollo's grove was not a part of the mortal realm, or the gods' realm either; it was more of a dream world. As the god of prophesy he worked in the dream world, this gave him access to everyone's subconscious's and dreams. But since he pleaded on my behalf to Zeus, I was granted more than simply a title, and was given a job like Apollo. To keep the balance in the wizard world.

My thoughts drifted back to the boy, well, I suppose he was more of a man in that world that I met in the joke shop. The thought of him made me smile happily to myself. I looked down at the swans in the water and caught sight of my reflection. I wasn't vain, but I did appreciate that I was gifted with outer beauty. My chocolate brown hair and intensely brown eyes contrasted with my pale skin. I had an hourglass figure, though mainly top heavy, but with the right dress I could easily balance it out. But, I wasn't nearly as beautiful as my partner. I looked back at his sleeping form. His curly blonde hair moved up and down in the gentle breeze, and the areas the sun kissed his skin nearly glowed. His eyes were blue like sunny sky and his skin was golden. Why he chose me, I still can't fathom, but I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"To look a gift horse in the mouth? Why would you look there in the first place?" I said out loud, confused.

I heard laughter and looked up to see Apollo leaning back on his forearms looking at me with a grin.

"Those human sayings and quotes never make sense when you analyze them. But, they do manage to get the point across."

"But shouldn't they at least try and make some that make sense? I mean, how about paying through the nose?" I said, wrinkling my nose at the thought of accepting payment from somebody's nostril.

All I received was laughter, which caused me to laugh in return.

"You say the oddest things, I'm quite lucky to have you for entertainment." He said with a wink.

Apollo had to leave after that, which left me alone and very bored. I then remembered the guy inviting me to a wedding. Time was funny in this realm so it could very well be the day. But he never told me where it was being held at. Nothing that Apollo's mirror couldn't solve.

I got up and took off running to another section of the forest. The trees began to get dense and the air was cooler. I stopped when I finally reached a small clearing, and looked around to see if anyone was looking. I really wasn't supposed to use his mirror except for checking in on Voldemort. He was creating a serious imbalance and I wasn't sure if I should leave it to the wizards to fix or if I should help out.

I walked towards the center, and from the ground raised a large oak mirror, tall as I was. In the mirror world, 5'3 is pretty damn tall.

I willed it to show me where Fred was, and was a little surprised to see him outside in a formal tux, standing next to someone who looked exactly like him.

"He is a twin? Wow, I guess that's who the other person who owns the shop is." I said to myself.

"Well, I suppose I should go and surprise him." I said with a smile.

I tried to morph, but for some reason, it wouldn't work. I thought hard then remembered last nights moon.

"Damn it! Tonight's the night of the new moon, I can't use my powers!" I fumed silently and pulled out my bag of talismans given to me at my initiation. Inside was a light silver one for shape shifting my appearance given to me by Eris, but I had to hold it in my hand the entire time in order for it to work.

I held it in the palm of my hand and envisioned the appearance I had the other day. Long blonde hair, green eyes, a small group of freckles on the bridge of my nose, a few inches taller, and a thin frame. But this time I was wearing a white knee length dress in lace with thin straps, a modest v-neck, and an empire waist. For shoes I chose a pair of elaborate golden sandals. I considered changing the color of the dress, knowing that in the mortal world white was traditionally worn by the bride on her wedding day, but I shrugged it off. I was an immortal after all, mortal traditions had no meaning for me.

I left my hair down, and it reached my elbows, which made me smile. I had a strong preference for long hair. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, took a deep breathe, and walked into the image of the wedding.

FREDS POV

Everyone was running around, or that's what it looked like to me. Mom was trying to get everything set up, George was running after her trying to find out where his tie was, Ron and his friends were off somewhere being rather secretive, bill was pacing, and overall chaos was occurring.

I was walking over to the refreshment table in an attempt to avoid the chaos when I heard a musical voice call out my name.

I turned around and could barely breathe. There, standing in the midst of the all the craziness was Callista in a white dress, without the glasses I had seen her in, and looking so familiar and pretty. I felt my heart race familiarly, though the last time it beat like that, was with Rose.

The vivid memory of her standing at the top of the stairs at the Yule ball, in her flowing red dress and long dark brown hair was burned onto my brain. Her porcelain skin glowing in the light of the many candles, the way she smiled so easily, yet still looking around completely nervous. But my chest tightened in agony when I remembered whose hand she tightly held on the way to the dance floor.

"Fred?"

CALLISTAS POV

I called out to him, and he just stared when he saw me. For a moment I thought I had called out to the wrong twin. But when I saw his eyes, I knew it was the right one. The other brother had clear blue eyes, and he hunched over slightly more. But Fred stood straight up, with complete confidence, and his eyes were a mix of blue and grey. He was wearing an odd suit; I wasn't sure what to make of it. But his bright eyes, flaming red hair and freckles made him look boyishly handsome.

I walked closer and saw a look in his eyes that confused me, like he was in a total trance.

"Fred?" I asked quietly, tilting my head to the side and pushing my hair behind my ear.

He blinked a few times and smiled at me, but his eyes looked misty and he seemed much more somber than he was a few moments ago.

"Are you ok?" I asked, and reached out to lightly touch his arm.

"Yeah I'm fine, how did you get here? I realized after you left I never told you when or where this was." He said sheepishly, eyeing my hand that was now gently resting on his forearm.

"oh, well I was walking around earlier and heard some people talking about it actually, I stopped and asked about it and they gave me the information." I said quickly, I had quite a knack for thinking up stories on the spot. Though next time, I would definitely have to have a story planned because this was quite a lame excuse. What if he asks who I heard it from?

"Well that's good, so long as you're here." He said with a grin as he held out his arm, which I accepted graciously.

He led me over to where all the chairs were and gave me a spot next to the isle, two rows from the front. I fiddled with the talisman in my hand nervously when he had to go to get ready.

I looked around and firmly gripped the rock in my hands. I was quite nervous, I could easily drop it and my real form would show through. I don't know why that would be so bad, but Apollo warned me that nobody was to see what I really looked like. That should any mortals gaze at my true form something tragic would happen. I reached up to my neck and felt my familiar necklace. It was the amulet of Apollo, he entrusted me with it when I awoke from my rebirth.

When I was 're-born' I was in the grove surrounded by tree nymphs and swans, and I had a terrible pain in my chest. When I sat up, Apollo ran over to me and held me in his arms. He told me my name, and when I was finally lucid enough to grasp the situation, he gave me the amulet and told me it was mine to protect.

All I really know about it though, is that it's the key to some sort of Great War. When I think about it, I don't know a lot of things that go on in Apollo's world. I'm kept in the dark a lot. But I suppose with my low rank, I shouldn't know much. I'm still not trusted enough I suppose. Apollo always says, he will explain it all in time. I only hope that the time will hurry up, because I'm sick of all the secrecy.

Finally, I heard the music start, and stood up as everyone else did, and watched as the family walked down the isle. They all seemed nervous, I looked quickly at the altar and saw a very handsome man standing there, and I could only assume he was the groom. As Fred walked by he winked, and couldn't help but wink back. It happened so quickly, I only hoped Apollo wasn't able to see.

Then, the boy, with the green eyes and black hair walked by with a pretty red head. I smiled at him and he smiled back nervously, but he looked down at my necklace, and he got a very strange and upset look on his face. But the girl he was with tugged on his arm and he kept walking. I reached up to my amulet and wondered, how much did he know?

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I CANT BEGIN TO EXPLAIN THE JOY I FEEL WHEN I SEE A REVIEW NOTIFICATION, PLUS….WELL….I DO ALL THIS WORK… I AM GETTING CARPAL TUNNEL FOR YOU READERS! HAHA WELL ANYWAYS, REVIEW, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER.**


	3. Chapter 3

I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG! MY COMPUTER GOT HACKED OR SOMETHING AND IT TOOK SO LONG TO SAVE UP AND GET A NEW ONE..and somebody hacked my email and changed my password on here…but I found them and got my account back so here I am, I am so sorry!

Also, I did some looking back and realized I made a big no-no….harry was supposed to be in disguise as a Weasley at the wedding and I totally forgot. But for the sake of this story they felt that a protective barrier would suffice to keep harry hidden. Ok…now on to the story..

CALLISTAS POV

The ceremony was simply breathtaking, the girls in gowns of gold and the brides modern approach to a bridal gown made it a memorable event. But the air was laced with nerves, as everyone was just a little sidetracked by the events of the world surrounding them. The boy harry continued to cast me suspicious glances the entire time, but I was able to ignore it and focus on the actually ceremony. Once the couple exchanged their vows the wizard who acted as their priest of sorts waved his wand and golden stars showered the bride and grooms hands which were holding each other lovingly. Once it was all said and done the chairs disappeared and tables and waiters appeared.

I looked around fiddling with the silver stone in my hand when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked around wide eyed and saw Fred there smiling.

"Hello love, hope that wasn't too stuffy." He said with a cheeky grin, as he waved at a group of older wizards.

"I thought it was beautiful, you can really feel the love between those two." I said observing the newly weds talk quietly to each other at their table.

"You women all love weddings, I will never understand It." he said while rolling his eyes.

As I thought about the wedding, a thick foggy feeling filled my head, and my mind was flooded with images of darker events. There was a boy with platinum hair and silver eyes, a man with eyes red like blood and there was me, slightly different looking but me, in a beautiful white gown, there was a wedding, but there was no happiness. I was overwhelmed with dread as the images kept buzzing around. Then I saw images of the girl with the amulet, her holding it, her carrying it, her holding it, while with the boy with green eyes. But they didn't stop, I kept seeing the blonde boy, and I could feel something in my heart that was yearning for him, that needed him, in all the pictures I could feel love from both sides. I was filled with nostalgia when I felt a hand on my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw Fred with an eyebrow up, feeling my forehead for a temperature.

"Are you ok? You looked a tad out of it." He questioned as he removed his hand leaving cold where it had been.

I couldn't help but wish he would put his hand back on my face, something about him was so comforting and reliable.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just very tired is all, had a late night." I said with the happiest smile I could manage. All those pictures, all the people I saw, how did I know them?

"Well let's enjoy the party then eh?" and with that he lead me into the crowd where I mingled with many friendly faces. I had to tear Fred away from some veela girls a few times during the evening, enjoying their presence. Back home some of my visitors were veelas that Apollo introduced me to and these ones here were comforting to see.

But it seems that things were not meant to be entirely happy and carefree, because a white creature flew into the crowd and began to yell that Voldemort had taken over their ministry and chaos ensued. Everyone began to dissaparate and run and I felt Fred grab my arm and tug me with him, but this made me lose my grip on the stone and it fell. I cried out and yanked my arm back and turned for the stone. But it was too late, I heard Fred gasp and I saw the green eyed boy across from me gaping. I collapsed to the ground and felt around for the amulet hearing screams of terror all around me. I finally found it but as I reached somebody stepped on my hand and put their weight into it. I screamed and looked up into the eyes of a mask, and saw a sadistic grin on the face of whoever was preventing me from getting the stone.

"Well it appears that the dead can come back." He said in a silky voice filled with malice.

"What?" I said shakily, wondering how he recognized my original form.

But then a bolt of red light hit him in the chest and he flew off my hand, which allowed me to grab the rock and run. I took off towards the trees, safe now that my fake form had taken over my appearance once more. Once I made it into the trees I crouched down behind a tree and pulled out my bag of stones from the leg garter under my dress. I frantically looked through it and found the turquoise one I was looking for. I closed my eyes and envisioned the grove, but nothing happened. I looked at the rock and turned it over and over in my hands. But rather than the rune for home, there was nothing. It was now just an ordinary stone, no magical properties what so ever. I felt helpless and scared; I pulled my knees to my chest and began crying as I tried to think of what I could possibly do to get home. I searched the bag again and found a murky green one, and pressed it to my forehead. Apollo's voice filled my mind.

"Callista! Where are you?"

"I had reason to believe I was needed here at a wedding, but I realized too late my powers weren't working and I couldn't do a thing. My transportation amulet is dead and im scared and I want to go back!" I cried out in my mind, pleading with the gods that he didn't see through my lie.

"Callista, do you take me for a fool?" he said calmly, and I could tell his from his voice that he was very unhappy, and that I had messed up very, very bad.

"No, of course not!" I exclaimed, feeling hot and light headed. I knew tht he could tell I was lying, and I knew the stories of his past and what he had done to other lovers who dared to betray him or deny his advances.

"I know you went with that boy, and that you were careless enough to drop your amulet. I won't come and retrieve you. You must learn the consequences of your actions." And with that, the connection failed and the stone shattered in my hands. I looked around worriedly as the level of danger I was in began to sink in, and I felt incredibly helpless.

I curled up and rested my head against my knees, and a feeling of familiarity enveloped me, I had been in a situation like this before, but I just couldn't remember it. Who was I before Apollo woke me, why weren't people permitted to see my real form, why did images of the blonde boy plague me, and why did all of this have to happen today?

This is really short but this comp is acting really funny and I wanna get this up until I can figure out if this comp will work through the night. Sorry again everyone


	4. Chapter 4

I soon woke up, my eyes stinging, head pounding, and I was just filled with anger. How dare that vile jerk reduce me to such a low cowering state! I was no child, and these tears that had dried on my cheeks were a symbol of a dark place I was to never again venture into. I slowly stumbled to my feet, looked down and saw I was in my normal form. My chocolate brown hair was blowing all over due to some bad winds, I had dirt on my legs and my dress was all wrinkled. So on top of acting like a fool, I also looked like a disheveled mess. How lovely.

I stretched and saw that it was finally light out, meaning my powers were back, and it was time for some answers. Who was I before I was reborn, how did I know these people, and who is that blonde haired boy who my old self seemed to have very strong feelings for. I knew exactly who to go to for such answers. I closed my eyes, turned back into the tall blonde and willed my body to Fred. I felt a warm tingling sensation all over, and was pulled through the air and space and landed rather ungracefully in a small what I assumed to be Diagon flat.

"Bloody hell? What's she doing here?" I heard from my left.

I stood up straight and looked over to see Fred, no his brother standing holding a towel around his waist and hair dripping.

I looked around and saw Fred sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on a table gawking at me. I nodded to his brother and sauntered over to where Fred was sitting and with my hands on my hips said, "sorry to barge in like this, but I have some questions that I'm pretty sure you can help me with." In a sickly sweet voice laced with venom. I was still seething from my rough night and felt it only slightly rude to take it out on this poor lad.

"Come with me." he said with just as much venom in his voice, confusing me. just what had I done?

I followed him out of the room and past a pair of swinging doors into what looked to be their kitchen. Their very dirty, small, and suspicious smelling kitchen. "talk" he demanded, leaning against the counter with his arms folded in front of him. his shoulder length ginger hair was messy and he looked to be wearing the same dress robes sans jacket as he wore at the wedding. Still, he managed to pull it off and appear rather dashing.

"Who was I? I keep seeing all these images and I know they aren't me or at least not me now. Who was I, and what happened to me?" I said, leaning against the opposite counter and staring at him pleadingly, wringing my hands.

I was nervous, I didn't know if I was going to like what I heard or not, but judging by the contempt I was seeing in his face I had a feeling I must have done something rather horrid in my old life. But there wasn't just contempt, there was something else in his face, but I couldn't quite make out what it was.

"First, change back. I can't look at you like this anymore now that I know it's just a lie." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

I closed my eyes and willed my appearance to change back, I had thought this form would make it easier for him but I suppose I was simply wrong again.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, and my heart nearly broke when I saw all the pain in his eyes as he stared at me. All the hurt, the pain, longing, so much emotion and it was killing me to see him. I hugged myself and bit my lip slightly, waiting for him to tell me everything as I eyes some dirty pans sitting in the sink, remnants of what I assumed was breakfast sitting in them soaking up water.

"Your name was Rose, you were my best friend even though all I wanted was to be more. I was in love with you, you were in love with a death eater, you always had so many secrets, and one day you slipped into a coma after your best friend was murdered. We all thought you would pull through but Dumbledore admitted that you were in a dream world with some god and that if you chose to stay there and be with him you could escape your problems and be a new person, and leave us all. You left me, you left George, you left all your friends and family, and for what? So you could run away from all of your problems and play pretend in another world."

I couldn't hear anything, and it was all getting dark. I grabbed the counter for support and clutched my head as sharp pains went through my whole body, memories came flooding through my mind, more and more and I was hearing names, seeing people who I somehow knew, I was feeling emotions for things event and people that were totally foreign to me. I felt dizzy, but I held on harder to the countertop and continued to watch the memories as they ran through my mind. Harry, I was friends with him, and Hermione, and Ron, there were others too, and then suddenly all the images were of the boy, the one with hair like gold and eyes grey like pure silver. Draco, I could remember him now, I could feel warmth in my chest and a longing, so much longing for him. I wished for his touch, to hear his voice again.

With a jolt I stood up stick straight, and looked over at Fred who was looking at me with a mix of worry and anger, and I just took a step, which led to another step, and wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest. I didn't cry, I had done enough of that. I didn't remember everything, but I knew enough now, I was rose, protector of the amulet of Apollo, forcefully married to Draco Malfoy the love of my life, best friends with Fred and I was to help harry win the war. Josephine had been more than a best friend, she was my sister. And I had a brother too, and a mom and a dad, and I was from Canada and I had been adopted from a family of very powerful purebloods.

It was almost all back, and I felt Fred hug me. I felt his tears fall onto my shoulders as he cried, he didn't move or make a sound, but he cried and I held him until the tears stopped. I took a step away and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for leaving, I'm so, so sorry for that. But I wasn't strong like everyone else, I didn't have any will power, I was weak and naïve, and I may still be naïve but, I am not, weak. Not anymore, and I promise, I will never leave for that place again. I am here now and I know what I have to do. Please Fred, forgive me! I beg you, please, please forgive Me." my voice cracked as I pleaded with him, gripping his shirt in my fists as I stared into his eyes, looking for any signs of forgiveness.

"You're lucky I love you." Was all he said, and he pushed me off of him and walked out of the kitchen. I stared at the doors until they stopped swinging and collapsed to the floor. I sat in a curled position on the floor with my head in my hands.

I had abandoned everyone, and for what? Just like Fred said I left them for a dream world. I was still rose, but I was stronger. I could fend for myself, I could fight and I had will power to survive and to repair the bonds that I had severed with my departure to Apollo's dream realm.

The next few days were awkward at the twins flat. I slept on the couch and would sit in the shop they had opened and watch people come in and out. Fred would barely talk to me, but George, as the understanding one was my current only friend at the moment. He would sit with me in the sitting room and answer any questions that I still had.

But today I was determined to make amends with Fred, he needed me and I needed him. So that evening as he was searching the couch for his wand, I snuck up behind him while it was comfortably hiding in my back pocket. I had found my gringotts account and bought clothes for this world. My bio family had left me a good sum of money, enough to last a few centuries.

"Fred?" I calmly called out.

He stiffened, and turned around to face me.

"Can I help you?" he said with somber eyes.

"Please, talk to me. I know I hurt you, and there is no excuse. I was in a lot of pain and I couldn't take it, and I abandoned you. But please, we were best friends, I don't want that to die because of one, albeit huge, mistake that I made."

"You left me without so much as a goodbye Rose." He said, looking me dead in the eyes and sending shivers throughout my whole body.

"I said I'm sorry! But I'm not going to spend the rest of my life living in guilt and trying to earn you back! Either take me back now, or I will walk out that door and end our suffering. I wont let you keep punishing me!" I shouted, my body shaking. I was done apologizing and not sticking up for myself against my friends. I wasn't the same rose anymore and I was prepared to let everyone know.

He stood there and stared at me, eyes open, when he sighed and walked over, wrapping his arms around me. "I really missed you Rose." He murmured.

And with that he pulled his wand out my back pocket, patted me on the head and walked out, leaving me standing in the middle of the room with a smile and happy tears running down my cheeks.

"By the way, tomorrow we go to the house of black for a quick meeting. You will come along and you will show yourself to everyone." He called back.

I felt my heart stop, everyone?

But I had to be a big girl, because I was back, and it was time to start fixing this whole mess that Voldemort, and I had caused. This was a war, and it was time to start fighting.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, it has been quite awhile since eve updated…I fully understand if you wanna throw things at me, etc, etc. but at least im updating eventually ^_^ now, please review, because unless I reach at least 5, I don't see much point in continuing this story…I may update, I may not, but if I get those reviews, I will. The end. Now please enjoy ^_^

The next morning I fell off of the couch, and then I tripped over the living room table, burned my tongue on my morning tea, and broke a plate. Over all, a very unsuccessful morning if I do say so myself. I never was able to maintain my composure when I was nervous, even in my old life.

The previous night I had done some meditating, on things long forgotten.

And today, I would have to go see the faces of those who I had abandoned, and I could only hope they would overlook my mistake, and allow me to do what was required of me to help take down Voldemort and all of those who dared to remain loyal. I clenched my fist together, recalling the conversation that I had had with Fred after dinner.

"Rose, I mean, Callista, there have been a few changes since you disappeared, and I should have told you earlier, but, I suppose now Is as good as ever." Fred said quietly, hunched forward on the couch beside me, eyes to the floor and voice heavy with emotion.

"Well, what happened? Nothing too bad of course, right?" I asked, hopeful. I had fallen prey to Apollo in what I believe was my seventh year, Fred and George had left, and it had been I believe Harry's sixth year. I believe it has been two years since my departure, thinking of that made my chest tighten in regret.

"There's no easy way to say it, but, you have to know." He said quietly, looking up from the floor to me, face somber as he reached over and held my hands in his. "Dumbledore is dead."

I had already known this, I had watched from a tree branch at his funeral. I had felt compelled to visit this particular funeral, I hadn't known why at the time, but I had felt very sad, and nostalgic. Hearing it now, with my memories mostly restored, left me nearly devastated. I had cared very deeply for that old man, he didn't deserve to die. But, I never knew just how he had died.

"How did it happen?" I croaked, meeting Fred's eyes warily.

"Snape killed him, the castle had been under attack and he with some other death eaters found Dumbledore and he killed him. Harry says, it was supposed to be Draco, he was there Callista." He said, anger filling his voice at the mention of Draco's name. Whereas my heart merely began to ache.

I saw a memory, he and I were sharing a rather, passionate moment on a chair in his manor, I could feel the passion, the love, the need. I couldn't believe he would willingly be a part of an attempt to take down the headmaster, sure, he disapproved of him but that didn't mean that he had it in him to actually kill the man, the man who could have helped him.

"he's not the person he pretended to be, he got the tattoo, he is a death eater. You have to get over him." Fred urged, gripping my hands tightly.

"I would if I could Fred." I said, smiling sadly.

"Your not the same persona s you were, and its not just because you have a new name and fancy powers. You act differently, you dress differently, you've changed, outgrown him. You don't need him anymore, we can finally be together. I can take care of you, I can help you, I can make you happy." He pleaded, eyes wide and hopeful.

If I had changed, he had become a totally different person. The Fred I knew was never serious for longer than a millisecond, made a joke out of every situation, this person, was not the friend I had grown up with in Hogwarts.

"Fred, you already said I'm not the same person, and I'm not, and I don't need to be protected, and I don't need to be with somebody to be happy. I care about you, believe me when I say that, but I don't think you can handle what ive became, I belong to Apollo, and I cant risk you being hurt." But inside, I could feel how I would have reacted before the change. I'd have agreed, to make him happy, to feel secure, to feel needed. But I needed to fight that, that urge was what had gotten me into this mess in the first place.

Apollo had agreed to make me happy, to protect me, to keep me secure, and it led to me abandoning the boy I had loved, and hurting everyone I had cared about, and not being there to protect Dumbledore. I couldn't repeat those old mistakes, I needed to grow up.

I just had to.

I looked into freds eyes, and suddenly I was on my back, Fred's warm body on top of me and his lips pressed against mine. I frantically looked around but suddenly, another memory filled my mind, I was with Draco, we were on a couch much like this in the room of requirements, the old me was small and frail and skinny looking. Looking back, I realized I had a clear eating disorder, of course the old me wouldn't have recognized it, but this was so much like television I wasn't particularly biased. I could feel him on me again, I could feel him kissing me, my back arching to feel closer. But he felt different. This wasn't right. I opened my eyes and saw ginger hair and freckles, and immediately reacted.

By throwing him off of me and into the wall.

"holy shit fred, im so sorry, I didn't know I could do that." I mumbled quietly to myself.

"bloody hell callista!" he shouted, picking himself off the floor slowly, glowering at me.

"im sorry Fred, I seriously had no idea that would happen." I said, looking up at him with as much sincerity as I could, until finally I just fell over laughing. I just laid there laughing until my stomach hurt, until eventually Fred and I were both rolling around on the floor laughing. Sometimes, during the worst of times, a little laughter is all you need.

But back to the present.

I looked myself over in the mirror, and I truly did look different than I had. My skin was slightly darker, pale but more normal than sickly. My hair had more volume and was thick and luscious. I was slightly taller and I wasn't as top heavy, and more balanced out. I dressed different too. In my old memories I wore lots of reds, purples, greens, jewel tones.

Here I was, a white cami, pale yellow cardigan, white capris and tan leather sandals. I liked it, but, it did lack the ferocity of my old wardrobe. But I didn't need to dress tough, to be tough. Not any more.

I walked out of the bathroom to see George and Fred laughing at something together in the middle of the living room, both adorning their ridiculous dragon skin coats. I honestly hated those things, I couldn't begin to think of anything more garish.

"are you sure those jackets are appropriate?" I questioned with a raised eye brow.

"georgey, is our little girl questioning our infallible fashion sense?" fred questioned, horror written all over his face as he placed a hand on his hip.

"it appears so Fred, what are we to do?" George replied, placing not one, but both hands on his hips.

"well, clearly she has a head injury, otherwise she would realize her inability to comprehend such high fashion."

"okay, okay, I get it. Your gorgeous. Bloody prats." I grumbled walking over, ready to apparate to the order.

"Change of plans love, we are meeting at the burrow, it appears we have abandoned grimauld place due the family being watched by death eaters." Freds voice became a sort of growl at the last part, and I shuddered at the thought of molly or ginny or their father being harmed.

"alright, sounds good to me. Will harry, Hermione and ron be there? Or are they still thought to be too young." I added with a chuckle, a small part of me excited to see them again.

The twins shared a look, sighed. And George walked over to put a hand on my shoulder before saying, "they disappeared, probably to go take care of you know who on their own, you know how they are." He said grimly.

"oh dear." I said, now very worried, reaching up to clutch the amulet. When I had been in the other realm, Apollo explained how I was to use the amulet. It was up to me to decided who was to receive the amulet during the war. I had to give it to them, and perform a complex spell to seal the wearers soul with the amulet, ensuring they could not die until they had fulfilled whatever the purpose of them wearing the amulet was. I needed to find them. I needed to give harry the amulet. Otherwise, we would all be in serious danger.


End file.
